Entities, such as news organizations, companies, and social networks, send a large number of electronic communications per day to employees, customers, members, vendors, potential customers, and subscribers. The electronic communications may be generated according to one or more templates that, in turn, comply with entity-wide policies regarding header information and body content. While the templates are compliant, the actual email sent may be altered and may no longer comply with the policies.